


Father's Day

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Entomology, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Malcolm has always struggled to relate to his father.





	Father's Day

“What’s that Lieutenant?”

The abrupt question broke Malcolm from his quiet contemplation and he looked up in confusion before realising what his captain was referring to.

“It’s a Rigellian bug sir. I did clear it with Doctor Phlox-”

Archer waved the apologetic explanation away.

“I didn’t know you were interested in bugs,” he commented mildly, curious as ever to find out something about the reserved British officer.

“I’m not.” Reed saw Archer’s arched eyebrow and clearly recognised a more thorough answer was required. “My father is an amateur entomologist. I got this for him.”

“That’s nice,” Archer answered carefully.

Malcolm glanced at him and saw the man was trying to think of something further to encourage the conversation. He decided it would be safer to guide the talk himself.

“It was one of the few topics we could discuss amiably. Although I was always more interested in butterflies.”

The snippet of personal information clearly satisfied the captain as he smiled at the lieutenant before returning his attention to the other shuttle occupants.

*

“I thought you were giving that to your father?”

Malcolm’s eyes slid across his quarters to where Archer’s gaze was resting. The mounted Rigellian bug was perched on the edge of his desk.

Reed felt himself colour slightly.

“It seems my father’s studies are currently focused on Terran varieties.”

The look of comprehension on Captain Archer’s face made Malcolm drop his gaze.

“It’s quite useful really though,” he heard himself babble. “As a…” He stared at it and tried to think of a single useful thing to do with it. “Projectile,” he finished awkwardly.

Archer stepped over and picked it up, turning it about and examining it.

“Huh. It’s really quite pretty. The way the light catches it.”

“That’s light waves interfering with each other rather than pigmentation. It’s especially common on butterfly wings due to their microscopic structure.”

“Really?” Archer smiled at this information and looked back to the shiny beetle. Malcolm made a snap decision.

“You’re welcome to keep it… if you’d like sir.”

Jonathan looked to him with a surprised smile.

“You sure? I wouldn’t like to deprive you of a useful projectile.”

Reed gave a carefully nonchalant shrug.

“I’m sure I’ll find something else if I need to hurl something at an unwanted visitor.”

Jon barked a laugh and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Thanks. I’ll treasure it.”

Malcolm met the captain’s smile with one of his own.


End file.
